The Potter Family
by callum.foster.82
Summary: Dumbledore declare Ben Potter the BWL which destroyed the Potter Family when they find out Ben not the BWL but Harry they will do everything in the power to make them a family again is it to late for the Potters to recoil with there long lost children, and will Harry win the war against Voldermort.
1. The Night They Ran Away

The Run Away Potter Kids

Chapter 1 The Night They Run Away

It was Christmas day of 1990 at Potter Manor Charlotte Potter was looking at Sirius, Remus,there kids, our parents, and Ben laughing, and eating Christmas dinner she looked over at her twin Allison Potter, and Other Siblings Tommy Potter, Jane Potter, Sebastian Potter, Johnny Potter are , Harry Potter, Tim Potter , Abigail Potter, Grace Potter, Elena Potter, Luke Potter, Jayden Potter, Walter Potter are triplets , Lisa Potter, Alice Potter, Anna Potter, Ethan Potter, James Potter , Remus Potter, Sofia Potter, Samuel Potter, Samantha Potter, and Connor Potter.

she looked over them all they were sad there parents only gave them one present, and Ben got 30 presents because he the BOY-WHO LIVED how that fair Harry Looked the saddest because Sirius is he god father, and he doesn't spend any time with him she thought about the plan that they made there been getting James to sign over some of there investments into different companions in America they know have a large amount of money so they can move away from there family home for good .

"Hey guys go, and packed your stuff where putting that plan into action she followed her younger siblings Conner, Samantha, Remus, and Sofia because there only two years old she help pack there stuff and put them on the landing with there other siblings she ran into her room packed her bag with as much stuff as she could and walked onto the landing

"let go she said" they carried the younger ones down the hall, and out into the grounds they looked around glad to be saying goodbye they walked out of the wards when the alarm sounded that people with Potter blood have left the wards without there permission she grab the portkey "are we all ready yes they touch portkey to go to there knew house in America so they could have a better life.

Lilly, and James were sitting there talking with Sirius, and Remus when an alarm went off "a person with Potter blood left the ward James said" "WHAT!" she started running out of the room up the stairs to the west wing in a panic they open everydoor there was no one in there Lilly opened the last door , and found a letter she started to read the letter.

Dear Parents

We have run away don't bother looking for us we want be found

From your children

Lilly fell to the ground crying she was clinging to James she looked into his eyes she said "what have we done?.

They spent years looking for them they finally found them but it took them 6 years.


	2. The Truth Is Out

The Run Away Potter Kids

Chapter 2 Finding Out the Truth

Dumbledore made a big mistake he and some of the Order of the Phoenix were fighting Voldemort when he reveled Ben Potter was never the BWL Harry James Potter was the BWL he sent for Ben, and James, and Lilly this summer he has to find the missing Potter Children they need to be under his control.

There was knock on the door "enter" "Ben Potter walked in and stared at the Headmaster "your not in trouble Ben you just need to sit down your parents are coming Lilly, and James Potter apperd with there two youngest Victoria, and Simon Potter there 4 years old. "what the matter Albus is anyone hurt" "No nothing like that" "it seems I made mistake all those years at Godric Hollow".

"what do you mean Headmaster" Ben asked "Voldemort tonight told me you are not the boy who lived your brother Harry James Potter is" Ben stood up "NO IM THE BOY WHO LIVED IM THE ONE THAT GOING TO DEFEAT THE DARK LORD AND ANYWAY HARRY NOT HERE" he storm out of the room James, and Lilly just sat there in shock "why DIDN'T YOU BOTHER TO CHECK THAT NIGHT IT YOUR VAULT MY BABY'S AREN'T HERE" Lilly storm out of the office in a huff.

"Im sorry about that Albus" "it alright my boy it understandable I made a mistake that promblem will cost your family, and the Wizarding world" "are you going to find Harry, and the others" "yes this summer I will get my detective friend who will search for them, and hopefully find them by the time Harry starts his sixth year" "thank you Albus I need to go, and find my wife, and children to see if they are ok" "you may go my boy".

Albus sat there he needs to find these children, and quick he is losing the Potters controls so that might mean he will lose there money, and power.


	3. Character Information

The Run Away Potter Kids

There Current Ages

1 Charlotte Potter Age 19 Years Old Twin To Allison Potter

2 Allison Potter Age 19 Years Old Twin to Charlotte Potter

3 Tommy Potter Age 18 Years Old

4 Jane Potter 17 Years Old Seventh Year Triplet To Sebastian Potter, Johnny Potter

5 Sebastian Potter 17 Years Old Seventh Year Triplet to Jane Potter, Johnny Potter

6 Johnny Potter 17 Years Old Seventh Year Triplet to Jane Potter, Sebastian Potter

7 Harry Potter 16 Years Old Sixth Year Triplet to Tim Potter, Ben Potter

8 Tim Potter 16 Years Old Sixth Year Triplet to Ben Potter, Harry Potter

9 Ben Potter 16 Years Old Sixth Year Gryffindor Triplet to Tim Potter, Harry Potter (with parents)

10 Abigail Potter 15 Years Old Fifth Year Triplet to Elena Potter, Grace Potter

11 Elena Potter 15 Years Old Fifth Year Triplet to Abigail Potter, Grace Potter

12 Grace Potter 15 Years Old Fifth Year Triplet to Abigail Potter, Elena Potter

13 Luke Potter 14 Years Old Fourth Year Twin to Walter Potter

14 Walter Potter 14 Years Old Fourth year Twin to Luke Potter

15 Jayden Potter 13 Years Old Third Year

16 Lisa Potter 12 Years Old Second Year

17 Alice Potter 11 Years Old First Year

18 Anna Potter 10 Years Old

19 Ethan Potter 9 Years Old Twin to James Potter

20 James Potter 2nd 9 Years Old Twin to Ethan Potter

21 Remus Potter Age 7 Years Old Quadtriplet to Sofia Potter, Samuel Potter, Samantha Potter

22 Sofia Potter Age 7 Years Old Quadtriplet to Remus Potter, Samuel Potter, Samantha Potter

23 Samuel Potter Age 7 Years Old Quadtriplet to Sofia Potter, Remus Potter, Samantha Potter

24 Samantha Potter Age 7 Years Old Quadtriplet to Remus Potter, Sofia Potter, Samuel Potter

25 Jamie Potter Age 4 Years Old Twin to Victoria Potter, (With Parents)

26 Victoria Potter Age 4 Years Old Twin To Jamie Potter (With Parent)

12 Girls, 14 Boys


	4. Discovering Where The Potter Children ar

The Run Away Potter Kids

Chapter 4 Discovering Where The Potter Children Are

Albus Dumbledore was happy he was about to tell the Order Of The Phoenix, and the Potters that they had located the missing Potter children he walked in to the room to see the whole lot of his Order sitting there "i call this meeting of the Order Of The Phoenix to order" "i have some great news we have finally located the missing Potter children after six years" Everyone started chatting away to each other

,Lilly bursted into tears that was the first good news she herd since her children had disappeared. "James just sat there in shock his children were not lost to him anymore they could be family he could make it up to them but somewhere in his heart he knew they problem wont forgive him or Lilly. "what can you tell us about them" said James.

"Well first we have some bad news we found them in the USA" "how did my children end up in the states said James" "that im not shore about which make it difficult to retrieve them all of the Potter children are citizens of the Untied States, and Charlotte, and Allison Potter have full custody of all the children except for Tommy because he 18". This greatly saddens Lilly, and James they were hoping for a quick retrieval of there children so they could be a family again.

"Well first thing is all the children currently in school are attending Salem Witches Academy" "How could they afford such an expensive school" said Molly Weasley "James signed over some investments to Charlotte Potter that he made which resulted in them putting investments in some companions in America which resulted in them having an empire of 200 million galleons every order member in the room mouths drop open.

"Here the file Lilly, and James we think you should read it in private so you have something to talk about with all your children" "thank you headmaster" "for the next week the Order is going to watch there house then on Sunday we will all approach them to see if they will return to England with us" " OK the meeting finished" "they all walked out of the room to talk in the lounge"

"Albus return to Hogwarts still thinking about ways he can get Harry Potter under his control".


	5. Meeting There Children After Six Years

The Run Away Potter Kids

Chapter 5 Meeting There Children

Lilly, and James Potter were nervous they were about to see there children they haven't see in six years they approach the old style manor the Order of the phoenix was keeping watch while Lilly, James, and Dumbledore walked up to the front door but they didn't have to knock because the children were on the front yard they stare at there children for the first time six years Lilly, and James were Mesmerized by them.

Charlotte was chasing after the kids she had Red Hair, Green Eyes, Allison was talking with Grace Allison had Lilly red hair, and kind brown eyes,Tommy looked exactly like his dad with the same smirk, and everything, Sebastian, Harry, Johnny, Jane, Tim,Abigail, and Elena were playing quiditch they were one team, and on the other Luke,Walter, Jayden, Lisa, Alice, Anna, and Ethan the rest of there children were watching the game.

Charlotte turn around "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" all the kids stop and stare at them all the kids with wands pulled them out "we just want to talk to you" said Dumbledore "why would we listen to you you destroyed our family" Albus was about to speak "but we will listen" "Well Voldermort has returned" "oh so you have found out the truth Harry the real boy who lived" said Charlotte "you knew" "Why didn't you say anything said James" angrily.

"If we said anything against your precious boy who lived you would freak out like it would be the end of the world" said Allison". "you all need to come back to Pottermanor you will be protected there, and be back with your family" it happened so fast they didn't realized it Harry had Dumbledore pushed against a wall he looked into Dumbledore eyes "listen here Dumbledore there not my parents they never will be my parents, and I will fight this war on my own terms."

"now get off this property before I call the auroras" they were walking down the driveway Lilly was in tears, James looked heartbroken "don't worry James, and Lilly we will get you your children back". "Albus Dumbledore was still thinking of ideas of how to get the Potter children back to England.


	6. The Law

The Run Away Potter Kids

Chapter 6 The Law

It was a couple of week since there parents, and Dumbledore visited, and told them of Voldemort return they have been making plans the past thew weeks Harry cant wait to get back to Salem this summer been a nightmare.

"it was in the Morning on August 15th of 1996 they were eating there breakfast they were about to go, and get there knew school things for the upcoming year but they received some letters ." "Hey Charlotte there like 10 Owls coming through the window" said Samantha Charlotte looked up they all landed in front of her "who are they from Charlotte" said Allison "Salem, The Ministry of Magic Britain, and Hogwarts". "Open the ministry letter first" "ok.

Dear Miss Charlotte Potter

A law was pasted this week in the Wizengamont that all students who have left Hogwarts School Wizardry during there schooling which affects "Mr Sebastian Potter, Mr Johnny Potter, and Miss Jane Potter who left Hogwarts during there first year, and will know been in there Seventh and final year . Whatever current school your enroll in is know illegal, and you will need to move back to England before September 1st.

Yours Sincerely

The Ministry of Magic Britain

"WHAT DUMBELDORE CANT DO THAT" said Harry "He can he just did which practically mean all your enrollments are illegal". "I don't want to go to Hogwarts" "you have no choice" "now I will open the letter from Salem".

Dear Miss Charlotte Potter

We have just been Notified by The British Ministry that the enrollments of Miss Jane Potter, Mr Sebastian Potter, and Mr Johnny Potter are illegal so we can not let any of Siblings continue at the school this year we thank you all for your services to Salem and the Potter family will be missed.

Yours Sincerely

Headmaster Graham Cameron

Salem Witches Institution

Charlotte looked like she was about to cried she open the letter, and said "I have been accepted as the new charms teacher, and Ravenclaw head of house at Hogwarts, you been accepted as a 2 year intern at St Mungos for three days a week, and Tommy been accepted as a star chaser for the magpies". "here your Hogwarts Letters" look through them said Charlotte .

They were all looking through them when Charlotte said "guys when your done go, and pack your stuff we will send it to the house in England ok" "ok" they all slowly walked out of the room not wanting to leave America or Salem but they have no choice because of James, Lilly Potter, and Albus Dumbeldore.


	7. Diagon Alley

The Run Away Potter Kids

Chapter 7 Diagon Alley

They been in England for a week they hate it here it the 25th of August 1996 they were about to head to Diagon Alley "Anna, Ethan, James, Remus, Samantha, Samuel, and Sofia where sorry you cant come but we will get you some candy while we are out" "ok" "that ok know be good for Allison while we are out". "we will". They flew into Gringotts, and walked up to the front desk, and withdrew some money for there school supplies they saw a red head stare at them they knew he was apart of the order running of to inform Dumbledore they are in the alley.

As soon as they walked out of Gringotts they went to Flourish, and Blotts they found there books which took them a while because they were all at different ends of the store all the books cost them 150 galleons they were walking down the street to go , and get there robes when they were confronted by James, Lilly, Sirius,Remus, Dumbledore, and Sirius had his 9 year old daughter Madeline with him.

"You need to come to Potter manor you will be safer there said Dumbledore and You- Know- Who knows Harry the boy who lived he will come for him and you all "NO DUMBELDORE WE TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT GOING TO POTTER MANOR AND HE DEFIENLTY NOT GETTING TRAINED BY YOU YOU WILL SET HIM UP TO DIE" they started walking away "we will just follow you then" said Dumbledore "be my guest" said Charlotte they followed them down the street to Madam Malkin waiting for them outside.

Sirius was staring through the window at Charlotte she looked beautiful her red hair was pulled back into a braid and her green were so different than Lilly's hes never felt like this before with a women he just shags them, and then leaves them "she pretty" said Madeline" "yes honey she is" said Sirius he knew something was different about Charlotte Potter he just didn't know what.

They were walking up to the leaky cauldron when Harry was pulled away from them "he needs to go to Pottermanor he will be safe there" "let him go Dumbledore now or you will not like what I am going to do" "he just looked away from her, and was about to disparate away when Charlotte Punch him the face everyone could here a crack his nose looked even more broken than it was before. Charlotte pulled Harry away from Dumbledore."By Dumbledore see you on September 1st Charlotte said some words, and they all disappeared on the spot not to be seen until School starts.


	8. To Hogwarts

The Run Away Potter Kids

Chapter 8 To Hogwarts

It was early in the morning on September 1st 1996 Kings Cross Station was busy the Potter kids were coming towards the barrier where they saw there parents Lilly, and James Potter talking to Arthur, and Molly Weasley they looked up, and saw there children they start to approach but Allison whisper.

"run through the barrier" said Allison

All the Potter kids were looking at the barrier they started run at the barrier but they thought they were going to crash but they landed at the other side of the barrier, and looked around they Herd Allison, and Tommy behind them.

"Come on let go, and find a place to say goodbye"

They followed after Allison they found a spot in the corner

"know be good have a good year try hard in all your class, and even though Dumbledore the headmaster try and have fun" said Allison, and Tommy

"why couldn't Charlotte say goodbye" said Alice, and Nicole

"She had to go to Hogwarts to set up her office, and make shore she has all the things she needs because she the head of Ravenclaw House" said Allison

"ok" said Alice, and Nicole

They herd footstep approach them, and they turn around there was Lilly, and James Potter starring at them no one knew what to say but Harry was the first to speak

"what do you want ?" said Harry

"we just want to say goodbye you are our children" said Lilly

"well what gives you the right to say goodbye you haven't be our parents for 15 years" said Harry

This hit Lilly, and James hard Ben was staring at his parents he knew that hurt them he need to stand up for them.

"don't speak to my mother like that" said Ben

"well it is the truth" said Alice

Ben glare at her

"this isn't your conversation so shut up "

"don't speak to me to like that i am a Potter after all" said Alice

Ben didn't know what to say so he left dragging his parents over to the Weasley still staring at them.

"it nearly 11 we love you have a good term" said Allison

They got onto the train, and found a compartment they all put there animals, and luggage up in the luggage racks and hang out the window waving goodbye until they could see them no more. They sat down just staring at the country side until Jayden spoke up, and said

"well what do you want to do for the next thew hours" said Jayden

They were playing a game of chess eating food, and actually laughing for the first time since they been back in England until there brother Ben Potter open the door with his followers.

"these are Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finngen my friends"

"why don't we sit down, and get to know my brothers, and sister"

They push Alice, and Nicole of the seats

"hey" they said

Everyone pointed there wands at them

"i would get out before we curse you all the way out the door" they all said\

Ben Potter knew he was defeated so he took his friends, and walked out of the compartment in defeat.

Not long after Ben left there was an announcement saying we need to get into our uniform. The train came to a stop we walked onto platform going to the carriages we hope into one, and it rode up to the school. They hope out of the carriage, and ran inside to the entrance hall to be greeted by Professor Mcgonagall, and Professor Sprout.

"we would like to welcome some of you back to Hogwarts, and to Hogwarts can Sebastian, Jane, and Johnny Potter step forward please" said Professor Sprout.

They waved there wands around Sebastian tie change to the Gryffindor Red, and his robes know had the little Gryffindor lion on them. Jane, and Johnny ties change to the Hufflepuff yellow, and sliver and the robes know had the little Huffelpuff badger on them.

"know Mr Potter, Mr Potter, and Miss Potter we would like you to go, and sit at the Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff tables please" said Professor Mcgonagall

"ok and guys good luck" said Jane, Johnny, and Sebastian. They then walked of into the hall

Professor Sprout said "the first years have be sorted know so follow me"

They followed her into the hall everyone was trying to get a good look at them there whisper be said which made the stare at Charlotte who smile at them then At Johnny, and Jane who wink at them, and Sebastian who smirk then saw there parents smiling faces there smile drop of there faces very quick.

There parents, and Dumbledore were just staring, and smiling at them which made them feel very mad.

"when I call you name you come forth and put the sorting on and you will be sorted" said Professor Mcgonagall.

ALICE POTTER

Alice walked forward and put the hat on

"hm very interesting you have a great loyalty to your friends and family you have a brilliant mind, and your also very brave and courageous hm I know where to put you

"RAVENCLAW

The whole of the Ravenclaw table stood up cheering while the rest of the great hall were clapping for her she sat down at the Ravenclaw table people from the Ravenclaw table started to approach her, and she looked at Charlotte who smile at her.

NICOLE POTTER

Nicole walked forward, and put the hat on.

"hm You are very like Rowena Ravenclaw you are very brave, smart, and likes to study I have a hard choice hm hm hm better be

"RAVENCLAW

The Ravenclaw stood up again screaming she ran to the table to sit next to her sister Alice she smile at Alice, and Hug her the Ravenclaws were just staring at them then she looked at her siblings who smile , and waved at her then at Charlotte who was smiling like a cat that was content.

JAYDEN POTTER

Jayden step forward and trip over trying to get to the hat he sat on the chair, and put the hat on his head.

"hm what I like about you Jayden Potter is you are loyal to the people you care about but not very many know people know you are very cunning, and sly you hide it well better be"

"HUFFLEPUFF

The Hufflepuff stood up, and screaming he ran to the table and sat next to Johnny, and Jane everyone on the table was staring at them he looked to his siblings who was smiling at him at Charlotte who was smiling at and Lilly, James, and Dumbledore who didn't look to impressed with how the sorting gone so far.

WALTER POTTER

Walter step forward and put the hat on his head.

"Hm your very brave and courageous, and very sly and cunning your also like to play pranks on your siblings and twin I know where to put you better be

"GRYFFINDOR

The whole of the Gryffindor table stood up screaming we got another Potter we got another Potter he counted in his head how many Potters are at each table the Slytherin have none, the Ravenclaws have 2,the Hufflepuffs have 3, and the Gryffindors have 3. "he ran to the Gryffindor table to sit next to his brother everyone was coming over to try an introduce themselves to them he just got very angry so he just turn back to the sorting.

LUKE POTTER

Luke stepped forward

"Hm you are very smart know one knows that though, you very loyal to your friends also your very sly and cunning, and brave and courageous hm hm hm better be

"GRYFFINDOR

"The whole of the Gryffindor table stood up screaming he looked at Ben face he looked murderous because he wasn't getting the attention he wanted he sat in between his twin and Sebastian, and just turn his attention back to the sorting.

GRACE POTTER

Grace stepped forward she felt someone watching her she turn around and stare into the green eyes of her mother she just glare back at her and turn around, and sat down on the seat, and put the hat on her head.

"hm you are smart, and loyal and hardworking, and very brave you haven't shown it many times in your life but you are very brave you just really haven't really had the chance to show it but you are not going to be in Gryffindor better be

"RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw table stood up cheering screaming that they got another Potter like the Gryffindor table is she ran towards her younger sister at the table, and sat down the Gryffindor table was glaring daggers at the Ravenclaw table she thought a fight was going to break out then the sorting continued.

ELENA POTTER

Elena approach the sorting hat when she felt someone staring at her she turn someone staring at her she turn around, and stare into the brown eyes of Neville Longbottom she blush and turn back around sat down on the seat and put the hat on.

"hm you are very smart you have a brillant mind, you are hardworking but you think you have to prove yourself but you don't I know where to put you" Better be

"RAVENCLAW

They stood up screaming she ran over to them and smile and sat down they all hug each other smiling that they could stick together she was looking into the eyes of Ben Potter he was glaring at her she glare right back then Ben just looked away from her.

ABIGAIL POTTER

She walked up towards the stool and sat down staring at the students but one stood he had grey eyes that were looking in her soul she thought he was kind of hot and attractive the hat went over her head

"you stand up for what you believe in your very smart and loyal and true to yourself I know where to put you better be"

"GRYFFINDOR

she ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down between her brothers staring at the boy with the grey eyes who looked disappoint that he not in her house then she herd Tim Potter being called,and turn back around.

TIM POTTER

He walked up towards the stool, and sat down on the stool, and took the hat from the teachers head, and put it on his own head.

"you are brave and courageous, your also very smart and like to study, your loyal, and hardworking and true to yourself. Better be

RAVENCLAW

He walked towards the Ravenclaw table he could here girls trying to get a closer look he smirk he sat down next to his sister who were shaking there heads at him he just laughed

HARRY POTTER

Dumbledore moved forward in his seat the whole hall went silent they wanted where the boy who lived was sorted he sat down on the stool, and put the hat on his head.

"Harry Potter the real boy who lived you could do good all the house here at Hogwarts but I know where to put you better be"

RAVENCLAW

The whole of the Ravenclaw table stood up cheering we got the boy who lived they started cheering Harry sat down next to his siblings smiling at Charlotte happy face and Dumbledore unhappy face.

"dinner is served" said Dumbledore he clap his hands the dinner was served they all started eating all the Potter kids could feel the Dumbledore, and there parents were watching them. Dumbledore stood up, and said

"know that we have eaten know it time for bed, and can all the Potter kids except for Ben Potter stay behind thank you"

Everyone at the house tables got up the Potter kids just walked out of the hall with the rest of the students not listing to Dumbledore calling there names heading for bed getting ready for the day tomorrow.

\


End file.
